Verano
by Freeandbored
Summary: Son vacaciones, y Antonio hace una nueva amistad.


Verano

Antonio sueña con ser un gran arquitecto como su padre, pero apenas tiene 10 años, así que se conforma con jugar a ser pirata. Su hermano mayor y él usan una caja de refrigerador como barco. Aunque ya no juegan tan seguido, ahora su hermano pasa más tiempo con su amigo Jiang, que vive en la otra cuadra.

Aquel día, estaba por llegar a la isla del tesoro cuando su madre lo llamó, quería que la acompañara a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos. Su madre tocó la puerta y los recibió una mujer rubia que los invitó a pasar. Antonio se quedó observando la casa, era más grande que la suya, después escuchó ruido.

"Los niños están en el patio, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con ellos", le dijo la mujer.

Su mamá afirmó con la cabeza para que fuera. Se encontró con un niño que debía ser mayor que él, éste no le prestó mucha atención, parecía vigilar a su hermanito que aún andaba en pañales y se divertía con un perrito de peluche.

"Lars, ya la encontré, estaba detrás del arbusto", dijo una voz de niña.

Antonio vio que la chiquilla estaba llena de hojas y sostenía un gatito. El hermano mayor la regañó al verla en ese estado. Entonces, ella volteó y lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y sonrió. Él sintió un brinco en el estómago, no entendía porqué, pero no podía dejar de verla. Poco después su madre lo llamó.

Aquel verano sería diferente al resto de los que había vivido. Todas las tardes paseaba en bicicleta solo para verla, ella se asomaba a la ventana y le decía adiós. Un día, ella también salió a pasear. Él aprovechó para acercarse.

"Hola, me llamó Antonio"

"Lo sé"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Oí a tu mamá" le dijo ella riendo.

Él se puso rojo, y la siguió.

"Oye, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?", le preguntó ella.

"Hmmm bueno"

Y se fueron juntos. Él pensó que nunca había visto a una niña más bonita que ella. Bueno, no había estado tan cerca de alguna ni pensaba en ellas de ese modo, pero ella le parecía linda.

"Por cierto, me llamo Emma"

Se hicieron amigos muy pronto, sin reparar en que ella era un año menor. Casi todos los días salían a pasear en bicicleta, y regresaban caminando. Hablaban de la escuela y de las materias que les gustaban. En ocasiones, ella le llevaba algún dulce y lo compartían después de jugar avión, o a las escondidas; otras veces, buscaban insectos coloridos en el jardín, muy a pesar de los reclamos del hermano mayor de ella que refunfuñaba si alguien doblaba las flores.

Hasta hace poco, no le llamaba la atención jugar con niñas, así que fue muy nuevo para él cuando ella empezó a buscarlo todos los días para jugar. Recordó que cuando estaba en tercer año, algunos de sus compañeros de clase comenzaron el rumor de que las niñas tenían microbios. No estaba seguro de por qué lo decían, pero sí estaba seguro de que ella no podía tenerlos, además, no era como las niñas de su salón que se asustaban cuando veían un bicho.

Le preguntó a su hermano sólo para confirmarlo. Además, Paulo entraría a la secundaria el año entrante, así que él debía saber.

"¿Tú crees que sea cierto eso de que las niñas tengan microbios?"

"Hmmm no lo creo, bueno, al menos no las que me convidan de su almuerzo y me dan dulces en san Valentín"

"¿De veras?"

"Antonio, todavía eres un niño" le dijo su hermano revolviéndole el cabello.

Él se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Sabía que a varias niñas les gustaba su hermano, incluso lo confundían con él y le mandaban recaditos, pero realmente no entendía de qué se traba eso de gustar de alguien. Se olvidó del asunto. Además ese día, iría con Emma a buscar ranas.

Una tarde, Emma se veía angustiada.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Es que no encuentro a mi gatita, ¿no la has visto? "

"Hmmm no"

Antonio miró a su alrededor. Alzó la vista hacía un árbol, ahí en una rama alta, la encontró.

"Ya la vi", dijo señalándola.

"¿Ahora cómo la bajaré?" Se preguntó asustada.

"Yo voy por ella"

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo decirle a mi hermano o a mi papá..."

Pero Antonio ya estaba trepado en el árbol, subió y volteó a verla, ya estaba muy alto; tragó saliva aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba la gata, trató de llamarla, en vano. Se le ocurrió agarrarla de la cola, pero la gata se enojó y lo rasguñó, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, yendo a parar a un arbusto, mientras la gata le saltaba encima.

De ahí, no escuchó nada más que los gritos de Emma, y más tarde una ambulancia. Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación blanca y su madre estaba a su lado.

"Má, ¿qué pasó?"

"¡Antonio! No vuelvas a darme otro susto así o te daré una paliza", le decía muy preocupada abrazándolo delicadamente.

Antonio, entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía la pierna enyesada. Perfecto, ahí se iban sus planes de jugar fútbol con Francis y Gilbert. Paulo y su padre entraron. Éste último también lo amenazó con darle una paliza, pero se lo dijo más en broma que en serio. Lo dieron de alta y se fue a casa.

Se quedó en su cuarto, acostado, mirando hacia el techo, quería salir a jugar. Ahora se quedaría encerrado todo el verano en casa, además, el yeso le empezaba a dar comezón. Al poco rato, su madre le anunció:

"Alguien quiere verte"

Emma entró tímidamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le llevaba una canastita con unos pastelitos adentro. Él vio que una lágrima le escurría por la mejilla.

"Gracias, pero no llores", le dijo él limpiándole la cara con la sábana.

"Estaba muy asustada... pensé que te habías muerto...", dijo entre sollozos.

"No, mira, estoy bien", él estaba impactado.

Emma se echó a llorar de nuevo, lo abrazó y después le dio un beso. Antonio se puso muy nervioso, era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuera su mamá, lo besaba.

"Hey, en unos días podré salir a jugar, no te preocupes"

"¿De veras?", ella se limpió con la manga de su blusa y le sonrió esperanzada.

"Sí. Ya sé, dibújame algo en el yeso".

Él había estado guardándolo para que ella fuera la primera pero no se lo dijo. Le dio unos marcadores y ella le dibujó un gatito, después una flor y finalmente un corazón enorme. Ambos rieron.

Unos días después, volvieron a juntarse pero esta vez para entretenerse con juegos de mesa, rompecabezas, comer dulces que la mamá de Antonio preparaba. Él ya no lamentaba perderse los partidos de fútbol, ni se acordaba, tampoco conseguía entender bien lo que era gustar de alguien, pero definitivamente, aquel verano era diferente, él diría que incluso mejor de lo que había esperado.

* * *

 _*Jiang es Macau, por cierto._

 _Espero que esta sea una buena contribución para la semana SpaBel. Pienso que son unos niños muy tiernos, por eso elegí el tema :')_


End file.
